


How You Like That

by the_me09



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gags, Humor, Kinktober, Michelle Jones calls the shots, Peter Parker is awkward, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: They’re sitting in his room, May is gone with Happy for the night, and MJ’s brought a ball gag with her. Isn’t this like, every guy's dream? Don’t get him wrong, he’s so excited for MJ to be in his bedroom with no one else in the apartment, but the other times they’ve fooled around have been…Awkward.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - the_me09





	How You Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day Four - Gags

“So… it’s called a ball gag,” MJ says. She holds up a leather band with metal and a red ball in the middle like a clown nose. “What do you think?” 

“It kind of looks like a clown nose is going to be shoved in my mouth,” Peter says the first thing that comes to him. Is that too judgy? He doesn’t want to seem judgy. “But- uh- that’s hot, I like- uh- clown noses.” 

He wants to hit himself in the face. 

MJ tilts her head and gives him an unimpressed look. “You like clown noses?”

Peter scrunches up his nose. “That’s not really what I meant to say.” 

“If you don’t like the idea, just say so. I won’t be mad or anything,” MJ says, dropping the ball gag into her lap. 

They’re sitting in his room, May is gone with Happy for the night, and MJ’s brought a ball gag with her. Isn’t this like, every guy's dream? Don’t get him wrong, he’s so excited for MJ to be in his bedroom with no one else in the apartment, but the other times they’ve fooled around have been…

Awkward. 

Like the time she gave him a handjob and he accidentally set off his web shooters and knocked her off the bed. Or the time he tried to finger her, but he couldn’t stop talking about how good she felt, and it just got worse as he tried to apologize, and she had to help him get her off because he wasn’t doing it right. She was laughing so hard it made it even more difficult. 

It’s not that he’s  _ not _ excited about what they could do tonight, it’s just that almost every other time has gone poorly and so there’s a pit in his stomach. How is he going to mess it up this time?

“It’s not that I don’t like the idea,” Peter says slowly. 

MJ shrugs, looking down at the gag in her lap. “It’s fine, we don’t have to.” She moves closer and leans in to kiss him. He kisses back, but his brain is still going a mile a minute, spinning around the idea of the gag. 

“Why do you want to gag me?” Peter asks once they’ve pulled away. 

“I think you get caught up in your head,” MJ says, running her fingers down his arm. “And things get… awkward, or messed up because you’re trying to think too hard. Or you’re talking about stuff and realize what you’ve said and get all embarrassed. Even though what you say sometimes is really sweet, or hot, you’re thinking too much.” 

“So you want me to stop talking,” Peter says. She’s not wrong, he should stop talking while they’re fooling around. 

“Not exactly,” MJ says with a sigh. “I just want you to get out of your head.”

What can it hurt? It’s not like it could be worse than the fingering incident. 

“Okay, let’s try.” He sets his jaw, determined to make this good for MJ. 

She gives him a dubious look. “Are you sure? We really don’t have to.” 

“I’m sure.”

She grins and picks up the gag. “Open your mouth.” 

Peter opens his mouth, allows her to put the ball gag inside. It’s weird and rubbery. She clips it behind his head, tugging slightly. 

“Is that too tight?” She puts her hand under his chin and tilts his head. Her eyes are dark in that way they get right before she does something crazy sexy. 

He tries to say no, but it comes out garbled, just sounds like ‘o’ but MJ must understand because she gives a little nod. She tugs off his shirt and runs her hands over his chest, down his stomach. It’s crazy that she thinks he’s hot. What is his life?

“I was thinking we could try a blowjob this time,” MJ says, unbuttoning his jeans. 

Oh god, Peter thinks, yes please. And then he starts thinking of all the ways it could go wrong, what if he tastes gross? When did he last wash his balls? What if she chokes on him, or he hurts her, or what if he comes on her face, or her shirt. What if he comes too soon? Or it takes him too long? 

Peter makes a few noises behind the gag, trying to ask if they should talk about this first. MJ grins at him, puts a hand on his chest and pushes him down on the bed. She pulls off her own shirt, revealing a lacy blue bra. Her skin is so smooth, and through the lace he can see her nipple, tight and peaked. Ugh, he wants to put his mouth on her. 

“It’s going to be fine, Peter,” MJ leans over him, her hair falling forward over her shoulder. She always smells so good, woodsy and floral. Like a sexy tree. 

Ugh, maybe it’s a good thing he can’t talk right now. 

“Do you want me to give you a blowjob?” MJ asks, her expression getting serious. “Consent is important. Nod if you want that.” 

Peter nods frantically. He wants it, hell yeah, but there are a million ways it could go wrong that he’s worried about. MJ smirks and leans over him to kiss his lower lip around the gag. Peter shivers, leaking precome. There’s something about this position, about MJ looming over him, holding him down, that’s hitting some buttons he didn’t know he had. 

“Good, okay…” MJ pauses for a second, then scoots down on the bed, tugging his jeans and underwear off. His cock springs up, just as eager as the rest of him. 

MJ grins up at him and takes his dick in her mouth. 

Wow. 

His dick is in MJ’s mouth. It’s crazy hot, and wet, and her tongue is doing  _ things _ . Peter tries to tell her how amazing it feels, apologize for how he tastes, but it comes out all garbled behind the gag. 

MJ pulls off with a wet pop and giggles. “You know I can’t understand what you’re saying, right?” 

He huffs and drops his head back onto the bed. Spit is gathering at the corners of his mouth; it’s hard to swallow with this thing in. He makes a horrifying slurping sound, trying to keep his spit in his mouth. MJ raises an eyebrow and goes back to working her mouth up and down his cock, making similar wet noises. 

There’s no way he’s gonna last like this. He tries to tell her, moaning and pressing against the gag with his tongue. MJ holds his hips down and sucks hard. He tentatively puts a hand on her head. His hips jerk and he tries to apologize. 

He’s just making noises behind the gag. Peter stops, and just tries to breath, drool sliding down the sides of his face. He has a weird feeling in his throat, tight, like he’s actually gagging, but he’s not. The wet, hot feeling of MJ’s mouth blends together with the way his own mouth is forced open and full. 

It’s not long before he comes with a drawn out groan, watching MJ moan in surprise and then she  _ swallows  _ his come. Like what?!

Peter stares at her, his cock still twitching in her mouth. She pulls off and licks him clean, giving him a smug grin. 

“Good?” She asks, raising an eyebrow at him. 

He tries to say super good, but the gag turns it into something like ‘ooer ood’ which is nonsense. MJ laughs and rubs her thumb under his lip, smearing saliva around his lips. 

“I really like this gag on you,” she says.

Peter tries to say he likes it too, but he doesn’t need to because he’s already hard again.


End file.
